Intergalactic Government
The Intergalactic Government or IG for short is an organisation which manages the intergalactic space. The Local Group and some surrounding territories to be accurate although, the extent of the IG territory grows everyday and thus, it's likely that it'll eventually control the entire universe especially, with the way the growth is accelerating lately. The capital of the IG itself is the Milky Way although, the capital of the Milky Way is technically the AzaStar which makes the AzaStar the main capital of the IG as a whole with the AzaStar also, serving the role of being the IG and Azareal's flagship. Management The IG itself is overally managed by it's high council which is led by Azareal who holds the title of grandmaster within the IG itself with the decision of the high council being final and no one being able to dispute it's word as well, as not really daring to argue with it. The IG itself also, appoints powerful aliens as galactic governers to manage individual galaxies however, these galactic governers must also, ultimately answer to the high council itself or risk losing their positions over their galaxies although, the high council usually does not interfere in their management of their galaxies unless, they interfere in the affairs of it's residents too much which is a big no-no in the IG itself outside of IG-owned organisations competing with businesses which helps stimulate competition which in turn helps the economic situation itself along with cashing in an actual tidy profit for the IG itself which helps it fund it's countless projects which it is always constantly running. Taxes The IG itself unlike, some of the races inside it's territory does not impose taxes upon it's residents which is due to the IG gathering so much commercial profit due to having control over a number of organisation that this covers it's costs and even takes them into the territory of a massive profit which is way beyond the profits of any other organisations within it. Laws While a lot of the species and empires that are within the IG territory tend to have laws with some being much more restrictive in the freedoms as others, the IG itself has very few laws and even fewer which it actively enforces. The laws of the IG are as follows: *Obstructing Evolution - Obstructing evolution includes becoming a hindrance for species attempting to invade a clearly inferior specie when the specie is clearly below both your specie and the invader's specie. *Damages against IG members or allies - No one may attack/invade or otherwise, deal harm to representatives of the IG or their official members along with the IG's explicit allies. *Theft of IG property - No one may steal any artifacts/ships or other objects which belong to the IG itself or it's partners which includes it's official members and explicit allies. *Usage of Weaponry that threatens universal balance - No one may use weaponry that threatens universal balance which includes dealing damage to the time stream or attacking the fabric of the universe itself. This law applies to IG Members and explicitly allies of the IG with violations resulting in revokation of partner status and further sanctions being applied. Note: The IG High Council have the authority to override any of these rules at any given time and reserve the right to amend these laws at will. Enemies The IG itself doesn't have that many enemies which is mostly due to it's reputation and power as no one really dares to declare war against the IG as it would probably be the most silly thing that they can ever do in their careers or for their races. The IG however, is currently at way with another intergalactic organisation which controls a few clusters known as Cluster Paradise who unfortunately, don't seem too willing to surrender control over their territories however, the IG itself is winning in the war against them as pieces of their territory is picked off one by one which is mostly due to the IG being much more technologically advanced than them along with the IG having beings belonging to higher power levels than, the Cluster Paradise. Other enemies that the IG have would be the Outlaws who appear to be having some sort of rebellion against the IG itself which has led to bounties being put on their heads of their capture which in turn how drawn the attentions of the bounty hunter community who are always looking for new targets in order to cash in a tidy profit for themselves in exchange for taking out a target or possibly even more. Category:Yog Category:Local Group Category:Organisation